User talk:Jack Pistol/Archive3
Hmm.... Hmm... What is this? Oh that's right it's the thing I added the font for you. You can't put the font on the logo or it won't show some. I may need to move the font a little to the right but it's fine for now eh? I'll have Tama edit it onto mine so I can see how it looks like in comments. Np No problem. If I didn't mention before the words can't go over the pic cause then it just looks UBER weird. I was trying to get Tama to put it on my css so I oculd see how it works but I don't think he ever saw it. And I just remembered we were gonna have it like this, OoN (pic) (rank). Oh and happy... 3 days after your birthday? Finished? You finished with the pic? I wanna check it out. And also I have 3,200 edits :D. Oh and one more thing. Do you have my comment colors on your css? So that when I copy I don't have to make it again :P #Ok #Thank you #- changes his css so my colors are on his - Giveaway -- Bot 15:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) #Yes it is :P #Save it as an png or gif file #Just ask them to put on their /wikia.css pages @import "http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Jack Pistol/wikia.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; #I think its good FAOTW usually takes longer than it needs to be Tama63 ''' 15:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) JACK!!!! I just found out a way that I don't have to touch my page or yours. And all you have to do is edit your css. But I'm not gonna do that yet until you fix everything Here Here it is buddy Re: Request Of course you may. I'm may even make a wiki to backup everything from this wiki. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Any idea why i was banned hen Sven was saying the inappropiate things? - ''King Joshua Pond WOW i get banned bc Sven says inappropiate things? wow, ya know what, im out of this place, thats just messed up. IK SVEN WAS BANNED!!!! I DIDNT SPAM ANYTHING THO!!!! I did the stops 4 times, then i made a little joke to LeClerc aboutt he stops, So im out of this place. Jack i dont really care anymore, i get banned unfairly, nobody reads any of my pages, nobody even notices me on here, so im just done. Thanks! Hey Jack it's me Davy. Thanks for the sig and how to set it up! Sig: Hey Jack, nice work on Maxes signature. Could you make me something cool? I like that symbol you used for his, and Golden cursive, it would be perfect. Maybe a little modifications to the symbol so we don't copy... Prince Leon of England Re Sig: Then can you think of something else? Prince Leon of England Ok: I normally don't come online suring the weekdays.... But otherwise I will think about a signature. Thanks Jackie. Prince Leon of England Reply:Ooh Thanks, Jack! I didn't even notice that. One more edit, hehe. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea Good idea :P--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadow and Co Ahoy! Hey Jack... I know this a little much to ask.... but you know your new page? Can that be a branch of Shadow and Co. :D? Heres what I mean: *You still own it *My rank stays the same *Shadow and Co funds it *Everyone else's rank stays *Basically, it just saves you a lot of money plus you get a cool userbox :) Just trying to get Shadow and Co to be more popular. Ps: If you do accept this deal (well even if you don't) can you please work for Shadow and Co? If you do accept this deal you can be the rep for this branch, if you don't well we will find you a good rank :) Please consider, 00:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay..... can you at least take a job at Shadow and Co please? 00:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply You can make a category for the new page. -- 11:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey find fixing the top templates making them like the chat mods template --'Tama63 07:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC)' Top Templates I removed the templates when wikia redid the user profile. I added them back because I saw you and Tama fixed it. Thanks for making them work right. -- 11:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol... look. 21:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Jack! I need your help! Its me William Brawlmartin! Please help me, I log out or my cp shut down and i loged out! I forgot my password can you help me! You have to Trust me! 22:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Chat Jack come on chat please, i have something to tell you. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. Can you make my shirt black too? [[User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England|''Edgar]] jack I need you to help me with something plz come on chat - captain David Re: Testing what's the name of the template? xD Test Ugh, it's failing xD kickban without warning tsk tsk. You're invited! Msg2allattendies/sponors: YOU'RE INVITED! Please come check out and review your invitation/requested partnership and the world's soon to be biggest meeting, the International Leaders Banquet! The date is soon to be set, but please review your invitation and RSVP ASAP. Thanks! ''Czar Andrew Mallace of New Russia'' Jack Hey jack it's Davy Badbones. I made a new group called Color People, we go lookng for color clothes together and such. Take a look at the page :P And sign up if you want :D Davy Badbones - King of Colors Np I will be sure to block any. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Heh I'm almost level 17 Sword and level 16 Notoriety muahahahahha! I gtg soon too :( ''Edgar'' RE: An offer you cannot eat.. Yes, I accept the position, Your Goddyness :) Benjamin Ƭ ' RE: K, well I'm online.... running laps aruond dundee [[User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England|''Edgar]] I got a question for you Hey uh listen, no hard feelings for earlier on chat, i probably desrve it but, i didnt ''mean ''for my joke to seem like it had a swear in it, '''Kota: Oh ____" was meant as he got ate right there lol, but uh ya, i will take the ban and i will live it out till Friday. My question for you is that, truly, be honest do you have a problem with me or something with me? #You dug into my private life on Wikia just to "Find the truth" #After telling a joke you blocked me #It seems ''like every comment i make you take it as an insult to someone/something and you yell at me for it. #I make a joke and it seems like you truly think im being serious. Now if you ''truly ''have nothing against me i will belive it, again, i just want to say, no hard feelings, i hope we can still be friends/person who i barley know. The Best In The World Please message me when you get this, The Best In The World Ok Jack i need to "clear the air" as it were I need to clear the air with you, because i am trying to make a '''Fresh Start '''or turn over a new leaf, I listed you on my blog because from my point of view, you were looking for a reason to '''block me '''from the wiki, but i see you arent, and on my blog, at that time, i was stressed out, and i felt like everyone was out to get me, i didnt 'mean 'to "signal you out", at that time i felt you were always gonna make a block blog for me, but i see you arent unless you have a ''real reason ''I hope there is no hard feelings between us. The Best In The World Please message me back. Thanks Jack. The Best In The World Main Page I figured out that the main page can't have two winners. I removed the Rejects of the Sea since the person hasn't edited in a while. I will have to talk to Tama about having two pages up on the main page. Thanks for letting me know about the winners on the main page. -- 19:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Jackie getie onie Chatie 11:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Its my pirate one why would my real name be "Cortez Briggs" O_o Re The Code is GlobeTMOTSD--'Tama63''' 16:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Jackie get on Chat we going into Busines together :P 19:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Here 20:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude! i was going to talk with shadelink about a subject so take it off and its not sock pupet i made a account so my cousin can use it ( josh morrison ) .